eternaldestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bard
Default Class: Default Bard Eternal Destiny Changes: Bard Song has been given larger bonuses. See the table on the Bard Song Page. Spell Changes: Level 0: Cure Minor Wounds - d4(1) + Caster Level = Max 44. Daze - Upped max HitDice of possible target creatures to 20. Resistance - Upped Saving Throw Bonus to 1+(Caster Level / 2) + Upped Duration to 2 + (Caster Level / 2) seconds. Flare - Upped Attack Decrease to 1 + (Caster Level / 2) + Upped Duration to 10+(Caster Level /2) seconds. Light - Normal Spell Level 1: Amplify - Increase Listen Skill 20+Caster Level (MAX40). Balagarn's Iron Horn - Targets Saves d20()+Strength Vs. 20+CasterLevel+1d20. Failure results in Knockdown of Target for 1 Round per 5 Levels MAX 9 Rounds Charm Person - '''Normal spell '''Cure Light Wounds - 2d8+Caster Level = Max 56. Expeditious Retreat - Added Immunity to Slow and Entangle Effects. Removes any existing slowing or entangling effects on the caster. Doubled Duration Time. Grease - Normal Spell. Identify - Normal Spell. Lesser Dispel -''' Normal Spell. '''Mage Armor - (Natural Armor, Dodge, Deflection, Armor) each get +1 per 5 caster levels (Max +8). Note: All but Dodge Armor do not stack. Magic Weapon - +3 Enhancement Bonus. Protection from Alignment - '''Normal Spell. '''Scare - Upped Hit Dice Effected to 5 + Hit Dice of Caster. Applies a -1/4 Caster Level (Max-10) penalty to Saving Throw Vs. Mind Spells, Damage and Attack Bonus. Sleep - Effects 4+1d4 per 8 caster levels (Max HD 24). Summon Creature I - Summons a Bulette, CR11, HP150, AC25. Level 2: Blindness / Deafness - Normal Spell. Bull's Strength - Increase Strength 1d4 + 1 per every 4 caster levels (MAX 12 not overcome the +12 cap). Cat's Grace - Increase Dexterity 1d4 + 1 per every 4 caster levels (MAX 12 not overcome the +12 cap). Clarity - Will remove Blindness, Deafness, Domination, and Timestop Effects. Also Doubled the Duration Time of Mind Effect Immunity. Cloud of Bewilderment - Normal Spell. Cure Moderate Wounds '''- 3d8+Caster Level = Max 64. '''Darkness - Double the Duration time to 2*Caster Level Rounds. Eagle's Splendor - Increase Charisma 1d4 + 1 per every 4 caster levels (MAX 12 not overcome the +12 cap). Fox's Cunning - Increase Intelligence 1d4 + 1 per every 4 caster levels (MAX 12 not overcome the +12 cap). Ghostly Visage - Grants (10+Caster Level) %concealment. Damage reduction upped every 5 Levels: Level 1-5: DR 5/+1 Level 6-10: DR 10/+2 Level 11-15: DR 15/+3 Level 16-20: DR 20/+4 Level 21-25: DR 20/+5 Level 25-30: DR 20/+6 Level 31-35: DR 20/+7 Level 36+: DR 20/+8 Spell Immunity upped to 1 Spell Level per 8 Caster Levels (Max 5th Level and Below) Hold Person - Removed Saving Throw At Caster Level 20 (Immunity to Mind Spells and Spell resistance still protect from this). Invisibility - Doubled Duration Time. Owl's Wisdom - Increase Wisdom 1d4 + 1 per every 4 caster levels (MAX 12 not overcome the +12 cap). See Invisibility - Normal Spell. Sound Burst - Upped to Damage to d8 * Caster Level (MAX320). Summon Creature II - Spectre, CR24, HP250, AC25 Tasha's Hideous Laughter - Changed the Knockdown Effect to a Cutscene Paralysis Effect to avoid Knockdown Immunity. Removed Target Saving Throw when Caster is Level 30+ Ultravision - At Caster Level 20+ grants True Seeing for 1 Second per Caster Level (in addition to the normal effect). Level 3: Bestow Curse - Ability Scores Reduced -1 for every 5 Caster Levels (MAX -8). Charm Monster - Normal Spell Clairaudience / Clairvoyance - 10 + 1 per 4 Caster level (MAX=20) to spot and listen skill, Caster Level 10-20 gives See Invisible, 20+ gives True Seeing. Confusion - Normal Spell. Cure Serious Wounds '''- 3d12+Caster Level = Max 76. '''Dispel Magic - Normal Spell. Displacement - 50% + 1% Concealment per Caster Level (MAX90). Fear - Removed Saving Throw for Level 40 Casters. Find Traps - After Caster Level 34, all traps in the entire area are disarmed. Greater Magic Weapon - 3 + 1/3 Caster Level Enhancement Bonus; Max Enhancement Bonus at Caster Level 40=+16 Gust of Wind '''- At Caster Level 20+ Causes Bludgeoning Damage equal to Caster Level, and removes the Saving Throw (Knockdown Immunity will still prevent this effect). Upped Knockdown Duration to 1 round/8 Caster Levels. '''Haste - Normal Spell Invisibility Sphere - Doubled Duration Time and changed Invisibility to Improved Invisibility. Keen Edge - Keens Slashing Weapons, and provides bonus magical damage equal to 3*Caster Level on all melee weapons. Magic Circle Against Alignment - Normal Spell Remove Curse - Normal Spell Remove Disease - Normal Spell Slow - Added Attack Penalty -1/5 levels (MAX -8) and Doubled Duration Time. Summon Creature III - Rakshasa, CR33, HP500, AC33 Wounding Whispers - 1d6 per 4 Caster Levels Sonic Damage (Max Damage d6*10 = 60) . Level 4: Cure Critical Wounds - 3d20+Caster Level = Max 100. Dismissal - Normal Spell. Dominate Person - Removed Saving Throw At Caster Level 30 (Immunity to Mind Affecting still prevents this). Hold Monster - Removed Saving Throw At Caster Level 20 (Immunity to Mind Affecting still prevents this). Improved Invisibility - Doubled Duration Time / Upped Concealment to 40%+1% per Caster Levell (MAX80%). Legend Lore - Normal Spell. Neutralize Poison - Remove Poison Effects and Increase Saving Throw Vs. Poison +1/2 caster Levels (Max20). Summon Creature IV - Mist Dragon, CR42, HP1150, AC50. War Cry - Attack Increase + Damage Increase = Caster Level / 2 = MAX 20. Level 5: ''' '''Ethereal Visage - '''Damage reduction upped every 5 Levels: Level 1-5: DR 20/+3 Level 6-10: DR 20/+4 Level 11-15: DR 20/+5 Level 16-20: DR 30/+6 Level 21-25: DR 30/+7 Level 25-30: DR 30/+8 Level 31-35: DR 40/+9 Level 36+: DR 40/+10 Spell Level Absorption upped to 1 Level per 6 Caster Levels Max Absorption 6th Level and Below Spells Concealment Upped to 25+Caster Level. '''Greater Dispelling - '''Normal Spell. '''Healing Circle - Upped to d10 * 2 + Caster Level Healing = Max 60. Mind Fog - '''Normal Spell. '''Summon Creature V - Monstrous Spider, CR60, HP1150, AC50. Level 6: Dirge - Upped STR and DEX Penalty to -1 per 2 Bard Levels (MAX-20). Energy Buffer - 100+Caster Level* 5 300 Total Soaking (Up from flat 60) + Added Magical Damage resistance 40/Soak. Ice Storm - 3d6 + 1d6 per 4 Caster Levels Bludgeoning Damage (MAX78) + (2d10+1d10/2 Caster Levels) Cold Damage (MAX220). Mass Haste - Normal Spell. Summon Creature VI - Ogre(DLA Version), CR67, HP1500, AC50.